Wrinkles: A Lifetime with You
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: Sequel to "An Out-of-Character Skylark". A photo album holds too many memories along with the feelings accompanied by it. Nothing in this world remains forever that's why as much as we could we capture them in the lens of a camera. Hibari/OC


A/N: WOOHHOO~ As promised here's Wrinkles featuring our beloved Skylark…

Author doesn't own KHR, Only the OC… Song by Gumi entitled, "Wrinkles"

**Wrinkles: A Lifetime with You**

(Song as OC's thoughts)

_"Passing time with the person you love,_

_I wonder how much time has passed like this_

_at such a worn out age"_

Hand covered in wrinkles scanned the photo album she had been keeping a whole time ever since she received a kiss from him in front of the school gates. Photos of their first date, outing with friends, even their weddings especially the day she gave birth to their son. The events of many birthdays, reunions and many more were carefully tucked in every page.

Normally her husband would frown at her "herbivorous" action but she would just smile at him and said, "It's better to make this, for the keepsake of our children and their grandchildren to come." He would just grunt and walk away but she could feel the smirk behind that solid face.

She smiled at the memory. She never failed to understand him and that's the reason why, he would always love her.

Then she realized, how fast time flies and how the number of her loved ones seemed to grow in number. And a pang in her heart was felt.

_"Kyoya, I already miss you."_

_"I thought: "I can't love anymore"_

_Did you realize,_

_that you forced that door open?"_

She looked around her, the sky was dark and the rain started to fall hard hours ago and it didn't seem to stop. She shivered at the coldness. She's only wearing her sweatshirt and her little skirt isn't helping.

Then she felt being covered with something warm. She turned her head and saw the feared disciplinary committee president standing behind her. He had given her his jacket.

Hibari's glare worsened when he saw her staring at him.

"Herbivore, staying behind class hours is against the rules." She waited for him to hit her with his tonfas and get ready to be 'bitten to death' by the prefect. Instead, he gave her a red umbrella.

"Be sure to return the property of the disciplinary committee tomorrow lunch at the reception room." She was still in shock that she stood rooted on the ground.

Hibari twitched at the girl in front of him. She's staring at him with those eyes. He bonked her head with his tonfa and told her,

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to bite you to death?"

She nodded and took the umbrella. She walked away but realized, she hadn't thanked him yet. She turned around to see the prefect walking away.

"Hibari-san!" The said prefect turned around to see the girl waving at him. "Thank you!" He grunted and continued walking away.

Megumi held the jacket around her.

'_He smells so good.'_ She blushed at her thoughts and continued walking home.

_"Remember, our wrinkles increasing one by one_

_Even if it became fun to think about tomorrow,"_

Months have passed but she could still not forget about what happened on that rainy day. Her classmates, Sawada Tsunayoshi and company warned her not to get too close to him. _He's a dangerous person they say._ Instead she would just smile at them and tell them it's alright. Gokudera would sneer at her for making his tenth worry and how stupid she is for falling at the prefect.

She stuttered and there's that awkward silence between their conversations. She played with her fingers and bit her lips. It was Hana who broke the weird atmosphere and told her, "Maybe it's true that you're in love with him." It made her even redder that she could almost faint in embarrassment.

"Maybe…" Megumi's truthful confession triggered many reactions. Tsuna had gone with his usual _'hiieee'_, Yamamoto with his strained laugh and Gokudera's yelling profanities. Then an awkward question was asked by her, "Gokudera, what does 'fuck', 'bitch' and 'bastard' mean?"

Another awkward silence was made but a familiar voice was heard.

"Herbivore, for tainting the student's innocence, I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfa, cue Tsuna's screaming, Gokudera's bombs and Yamamoto's laughing. Hana and Kyoko dragged Megumi away to avoid the crossfire. Then she realized, _if Hibari heard her confession._

The next day, Gokudera was absent while Tsuna and Yamamoto were covered in bruises while a certain girl couldn't stop stuttering and blushing in front of a certain prefect.

_"every time our wrinkles increase,_

_I'll meet a happier you than yesterday_

_So let's just go with the status quo"_

When that scene in front of the school gates happened (read the "An-Out-of-Character Skylark to know) many things have changed. She knew that Hibari's watching her the same way she did. They have felt it, the attraction between them.

Hibari seemed to like sleeping in her during lunch times. Even though their conversations were short, she'd always feel comfortable with him. When boys tried to hit on her, Hibari would always magically appear and scare them with his glare. He'll always warn them not to take what's his or he'll bite them to death. She also noticed how people seemed to stay away from her and only the brave were left namely Tsuna and Company.

She was still doubtful about the status of relationship so on the day of her last day in middle-school she decided to ask him.

Hibari head was on her lap like always while Hibird was nesting her hair. She played with his black locks and noticed how Hibari's face seemed to relax.

"Hibari-san, what do you think of us?" Hibari opened his eyes and answered briefly, "You're my mate."

This made her blush at the choice of words. So much for watching Discovery Channel with him.

_"Spending years with the person you loved_

_I wonder how much time has passed like this"_

"Tsuna-kun, you substitute the value of x here…" She leaned in closer to Tsuna as she tutored him. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in concentration while Megumi explained the problem to him for the 3rd time.

"I GET IT! Thank you Megumi-chan!" He was really thankful that Megumi had tutored him. There's no way he could understand it in Reborn's Spartan way and Gokudera's complex explanation. Megumi's kind and patient that's why he understood his assignment.

He smiled at Megumi and thank her sincerely. "Thank you Megumi and congratulations on your relationship with Hibari." Megumi blushed but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you Tsuna…" There was a comfortable silence but it was destroyed with the banging of the door.

There stood Hibari, he looked very pissed.

"Herbivore, times up." He pulled Megumi and carried her bridal-style and stormed away. Tsuna could only sweat-dropped. He was thankful that Hibari had given him thirty minutes for Megumi to tutor him.

Meanwhile with the two…

"Hibari-san can you put me down?"

"It's Kyoya, rabbit."

"Hai, hai, Kyoya."uhhh…

"did you just call me rabbit?"

"hnn.."

"I prefer lamb."

"It's rabbit herbivore."

She smiled then said, "So the lion fell in love with the Rabbit."[1]

He grunted, "What a stupid Rabbit."

She giggled at the kind of conversation they were having but continued with it, "What a sad, masochist lion…"

_"'When either of us passes away, it'll be with a smile'_

_This was our promise, do you remember?"_

When she knew that he was involved in mafia together with her best friend Tsuna, she became scared. He would lose his life any time.

"Kyoya…" Sadness was evident in her voice but he just looked at her and pulled her in his arms…

"I won't die Rabbit, I'm a carnivore. I'm the strongest." She begun to sob in his shirt making it wet with her tears. He sighed and forced her to look at him.

" I won't die from mafia or for any reason." She looked at him in her fragile state.

"Promise?" He kissed her forehead and said one word, the word that he would keep in her heart forever.

"Promise." Hibari Kyoya was never the one break his promises.

_"Let's get married!_

_A size 9 ring from Isetan,_

_It suits you"_

Hibari had proposed to her in the simplest way. On her 23rd birthday (Hibari's 25) Hibari had dragged her outside to avoid crowding. There they looked at the stars. He got something in his pocket and placed it in her hands. Then he hugged her from behind. She opened the box carefully and gasped when she saw the thing that made her eyes sting with tears. In her hands was a silver ring lined with purple diamonds. Hibari took the ring from her hands and placed it in her left ring finger.

No words were said that day, because she already knew.

"YES!" Her answer was voiced out as she hugged Hibari, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hibari smirked and pulled down her for a kiss.

She never failed to understand those simple actions by him.

He had proposed for her to be with him always.

And she answered her with a big smile.

_"Remember, our wrinkles increasing one by one_

_The orange sky fades_

_Even if I start crying,"_

They decided to have a simple and private wedding. All of Megumi's friends were there. Tsuna and his famiglia were there, Dino and his subordinates, the arcobalenos, the whole disciplinary committee, Giglo Nero famiglia and even Byakuran.

Tsuna held Megumi's hand in his own. He noticed the nervousness in her eyes. He gripped her hand tighter and reassured her. The music started and they started walking down the aisle.

There in the altar stood Hibari. He could only stare at the beautiful sight in front of him. Dressed in a simple white gown was his mate for life. And finally, they will be bonded together and nothing could separate them. Tsuna gave Megumi's hand over to Kyoya. With his heartwarming smile he told him, "Take care of her."

"Always herbivore…"

_"Each time the number of wrinkles increases,_

_there's no more taking or giving,_

_If we are here,"_

"Kyoya, welcome back…" Her voice was melodic when she welcomed him back home. It's been two months since he left for work. She waited patiently for him and the prayer of him not getting hurt. But today was exceptional, she was glowing and it held his breathe.

She kissed him gently and smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant." Those two words builded fire in his stomach he's angry for no reason.

"Who's the father? Is it Sawada?" His glare never faltered, oh and he's going to kill that Vongola bastard for sure.

She laughed at him and kissed his cheek and leaned to his ear.

"You're the father, silly." He was stunned. Then he snuggled closer to her.

"Oh, and Hibird's got her babies too."

That Hibari never liked.

He's going to kill the stupid bird that violated his Hibird.

_"There's nothing like an expiration date_

_Something like "forever", is honestly impossible, but_

_there's no way we can leave each other after all this time, right?"_

"Kufufufu~ you sure are Kyoya-kun's son." The little boy's glare worsened as he stood in front of his sister to protect her from the "crazy-pine apple" according to his father.

"Mukuro, please stop teasing the children…" Their mother always had that gentle aura surrounding her. It calmed the children but they tensed when he glided towards their mother and cupped her chin.

"Why don't we run away Megumi-chan?~"

"**I'll bite you to death!"** the father appeared out of nowhere and together with his son, they chased the pineapple around the Vongola Mansion destroying everything in their path.

Inside his office, Tsuna could only sigh in defeat as he expected more paper works to come.

_"So, let's take an oath, one more time,_

_Remember…"_

Her once, mahogany colored hair was now mixed with silver, wrinkles were here and their but for Hibari she'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world. That vibrant aura and heart-warming smile it never failed to amaze him.

They celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary. Many had come and go. Despite all the happiness they have gained, there were also corresponding sadness. (I won't tall whose going to die. Just thinking of it… it makes me cry T_T)

They both knew that their time's almost up.

They held each other's hand tightly and waited for their time to end.

_Finally, on the day of my passing,_

_you're next to me, all wrinkled,_

_crying like a child_

_but according to our promise, you smiled,_

_you were the most beautiful you have ever been._

Hibari was the first one to pass away. On his death bed, Megumi held his hand. She had been crying all the time.

"Rabbit, smile…" Hibari never felt so weak in his entire life but seeing how devastated his wife is, his resole begun to falter.

Tear running down her face she smiled. He never told her how much he loves her so now; he's not going to waste any more time.

"I love you, herbivore…" He closed his eyes as death embraced him.

"Silly, I already know…"

On that day, it rained…

The clouds will always stand up on his own, observing and protecting the family from afar.

_"I am happy"_

_I say, as I close my eyes._

"Mother" Luka went beside his mother's bed. Her health begun deteriorating but she remained jolly.

"Don't worry son, your father's going to take care of me on the other side.

Luka and Hotaru were biting their tears back. They were clutching the photo album their mother had treasured all her life. All the memories were preserved.

_"It's not the end… Please don't be sad…"_

In her dreams she saw Kyoya and the rest of their friends.

Gokudera 'tched' and said, "it took you a while woman."

Tsuna on the other hand, "Welcome back, Megumi."

Kyoya stood at the back; he smirked at her and said,

"Rabbit."

It's the start of another chapter….

OWARI….

A/N: [1] Yep readers... from twilight... I didn't know what made me think of this but... YEAH!


End file.
